Leyton Jones
"You know '''all' the right words, don't you Drew? Zoe, David, Becky, Chloe...did you really think a few names would turn me back?"'' -- Leyton interrogates Drew Leyton Jones, also known as the Greencole Saboteur and the Bishop of Worthington, is a main character and later an antagonist, as well as a survivor of the outbreak in The Walking Dead by EDStudios. A former member of the Greencole Group, Leyton served as one of the primary scavengers and defenders of the group. However, he had secretly been planning to betray the group, in revenge for the loss of life during the Second Hometown Uprising, sabotaging the fortress with the many means available to him, becoming the sole antagonist of Season 8. After surviving a fall down Greencole Gorge, Leyton returned as a Bishop of the Frontiersmen, driven mad by Ajax and transformed into a monster, serving as the tertiary antagonist of the All Out War ''series and the primary antagonist of the episode 'Ashes to Ashes'. Overview Personality Initially, Leyton was a kind, honest survivor who served as a moral compass of the group and pushed to better the chances of the group, helping set up the Greencole School of Defence. However, after his exposure as the Greencole Saboteur, it is revealed that Leyton is a cunning, manipulative and brutal man who is rendered deluded by a quest for vengeance on the group. During the conflict with the Frontiersmen, Leyton is revealed to have come across the group and pledged his loyalty. He has become even more twisted, sadistic and ruthless than he ever was, brutally sexually assaulting Sarah to the point she was rendered virtually mute for the rest of her life. Pre-Apocalypse Very little is known about Leyton before the outbreak. He mentions he comes from Arkansas and retains the heavy southern accent. At some point, he and his family moved to the City, where he met Harold Carter and Drew Stanton. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 'An Iron Fist' 'In Harm's Way' 'What We Deserve' Season 3 'Fear In Our Hearts' Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 16 Death Killed by: * Himself ''(caused) * AJ (caused, alongside his fellow survivors) * Sarah Stanton (caused, alongside her fellow survivors) * Sarah Terringham (caused, alongside her fellow survivors) * Drew Stanton (alive and before reanimation) Confronted by Drew, both Sarah Stanton and Sarah Terringham and AJ at the end of the Assault on Worthington, Leyton sent his personal guard after them. Once they were defeated, Leyton was assaulted by the four survivors and was eventually killed outright by Drew Stanton, taking revenge for Leyton's rape and torture of Sarah. Killed Victims * Chris (caused) * David (alive) * Ben Appleby (caused) * Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Relationships Drew Stanton "You know all the right words, don't you Drew? Zoe, David, Becky...did you really think a few names were gonna turn me back?" Although initially a semblance of friends, Drew and Leyton had an antagonistic relationship. Leyton stated that he never truly considered Drew a friend. Throughout their lives, Leyton Jones and Drew Stanton had one thing in common: their mutual friendship with Harold Carter. Besides from this, the pair rarely spoke, even in Sanctuary, yet fought together at the Battle of Sanctuary. Although Leyton heavily considered leaving with Owen at the fight’s conclusion, he decided to stick by his close friend, even if Drew was going to tag along. After the death of Harold Carter to a lurker, Leyton considered leaving again, yet stayed out of loyalty to his friends. He accompanied the group to Hometown, where he was assigned as a rooftop guard. His relationship with Drew was strengthened over their shared hatred of Stoffman, and their willingness to work with the newcomer Edwards. He even carried Edwards out of Hometown on a stretcher when Edwards was nearly placed in a coma during his fight with Stoffman. When Leyton re-appeared as a member of the Frontiersmen, he made his alligence known by throwing a knife into Drew's forehead, putting him in a coma. Whilst Drew was out of action, Leyton kidnapped Drew's daughter, Sarah, tortured and raped her, rendering her nearly mute. When Drew discovered this, he swore to kill Leyton and forced himself out of bed and back into action. Trivia * He is the second member of Edwards' Group to become an antagonist, the first being James Cottingham. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:The Frontiersmen Category:Deceased Characters Category:Hometown Category:The Greencole Group Category:Leaders Category:Season 2 Category:Main Characters Category:Greencole Council